Amazonas
by skymoon
Summary: Cambios y un futuro lleno de promesas...


**AMAZONAS**: Pueblo de mujeres cazadoras y guerreras. Descendientes de Ares, dios de la guerra, rechazaban la autoridad de los hombres -cuya presencia solo toleraban como esclavos- y se gobernaban a sí mismas, con una reina al frente. Aunque se unían ocasionalmente con hombres de tribus vecinas para reproducirse, mataban o sometían a la esclavitud a sus hijos varones. Eran devotas de Artemisa, con la que compartían tanto la afición por la caza como su voluntad de vivir lejos de los hombres. Diversas leyendas las presentan como rivales de algunos de los más destacados héroes griegos: Belerofontes, Heracles, que en uno de sus trabajos se apoderó del cinturón de la reina Hipólita; Teseo, que logró conquistar el amor de Antíope; Aquiles, cuyo corazón se enamoró de la última y moribunda mirada de la reina Pentesilea, a la que él mismo había dado muerte ante los muros de Troya.

Hipólita, Antíope, Pentesilea, reinas entre las reinas de aquella antigua orden. Soberanas de una hermandad que había decidido no depender más que de sí mismas. Con el tiempo aquellas mujeres cometieron una grave injuria contra los dioses y estos, furiosos, las castigaron. Aquel castigo fue el principio del fin porque las condenó a ir desapareciendo. Aún pervivía su nombre pero quedaba poco más de ellas.

El viento soplaba frío y cortante. Cualquier persona normal habría muerto congelada si hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en el lugar en el que se hallaba aquella estilizada mujer. Pero ella no era una persona normal. Desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento el destino la había encaminado a que no fuera una mujer común. Así que para ella soportar aquel frío cortante a los pies del escarpado precipicio no era nada. Recordaba a la perfección como con cinco años había perdido a sus padres en aquel terrible accidente de tráfico del que ella, milagrosamente, salió ilesa. No sabía de qué país era así que nadie supo si tenía familia en algún otro lugar del mundo, eso la llevó a quedar ingresada en un orfanato. Y allí el ser blanca, rubia y de ojos azules la convirtió en el punto de mira de algunas crueles bromas, a sus compañeros les asustaba lo que era diferente y que podía ser más distinto que una niña blanca en medio de un hospicio lleno de niños de color etíopes. La comida escaseaba en un país mal estructurado que sufría frecuentes guerras y más reiteradas sequías que acababan con las escasas provisiones de alimentos que se conseguían almacenar de un año para otro. Así que ella supo que si no se iba pronto del lugar moriría de hambre, literalmente. Con siete años escapó de aquel encierro del que sabía que no saldría con vida. Tan solo una o dos personas preguntaron por ella pero pronto fue olvidada y pasó a ser uno más de los niños que desaparecían casi a diario.

Se recordaba a sí misma caminando sin rumbo y se recordaba a sí misma cayendo sin sentido en una cuneta. Sonrió, alguien debía estar velando por ella, alguien debía estar haciéndolo y llevó a aquel hombre a pasar por allí y a compadecerse de una pequeña niña moribunda a la que se llevó con él entre sus brazos. ¡Oh, Albiore!, cómo había querido y respetado a su maestro, cuánto lo echaba de menos. Él la llevó a aquella isla que fue el único hogar que recordaba haber tenido durante su infancia. Allí a pesar de los duros entrenamientos y de la rígida disciplina fue feliz. Nadie lo sabía pero la relación que Maestro y alumna entablaron fue más allá... pocos días antes de la trágica muerte de Albiore este se lo había dejado claro, quería a la chica como si fuera su hija. Quizá porque se pasó noches enteras velando su sueño y arrancándola del camino de la muerte después de encontrarla. Y ella también lo quería como aún padre. Aunque por supuesto ninguno mostrara que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero no todo fue alegría en aquella época. No, hubo un momento especialmente amargo. El momento en que el castigo que sufrieran las amazonas de hacía dos mil años recayó sobre ella. Recordaba como Albiore había reunido a las cinco chicas que entrenaba y les había explicado cuáles eran las normas y razones por las que debían aceptar esa condena. Y recordaba la triste mirada que Albiore la dirigió cuando finalmente su rostro quedó ocultó tras aquella máscara. Ni siquiera él entendía el porqué de mantener esa costumbre pero no tenía más remedio que hacerla cumplir. June la odió nada más verla porque las hacía renegar de lo que eran. No es que lo ocultara pero si lo negaba. Y para June eso era una terrible injusticia ya que por encima de cualquier cosa se sentía orgullosa de ser una amazona y sobretodo de ser una mujer.

Y la odió más aún cuando el amor llegó con fuerza a su corazón. El castigo que les impusieron los dioses a las amazonas a parte de tener que ocultar sus rostros consistía en que si un hombre las veía sin su máscara, la guerrera estaba en la obligación de matar a ese hombre o enamorarse de él. Normalmente se elegía la primera opción porque a pesar de todo lo segundo era lo que hacia sufrir más... ya que la gran mayoría de las veces no se podía obligar al corazón a sentir lo que no sentía e incluso aunque se llegara a enamorar de él eso no implicaba que él se enamorara de ella. Tampoco que aunque el amor fuera correspondido lo pudieran convertir en real, porque las antiguas amazonas habían prometido mantener la castidad y no dejar que sus cuerpos conocieran a hombre o mujer alguno. Ella intentó torcer su destino un poquito a su favor, para forzar al chico del que estaba enamorada a sincerarse con ella pero a pesar de que provocó una situación a partir de la cual él la vio sin su máscara él siguió insistiendo en que tan solo eran amigos. Y ella lo comprendió porque para qué revelar unos sentimientos que no podían hacerse reales... pero vio claramente en la mirada que él le dirigió los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho. Tuvo que morderse los labios y tragarse las lágrimas.

Pero por fin había decidido tomar el toro por los cuernos. No podía seguir viviendo una vida tan amarga. Amaba a Shun Kido y no iba a negarlo por más tiempo. Y amarle no significaba que fuera a ser menos de lo que era, seguiría siendo digna de la armadura que portaba, seguiría siendo una digna amazona defensora de la causa de Atenea. Después de todo como no iba a luchar ella a favor de la paz, la justicia y el amor. Si desde hacía tres años su vida giraba única y exclusivamente en torno al amor que sentía por el caballero de Andrómeda. Oyó pasos tras ella y se volvió, cuando las vio sonrió de nuevo y cuando ya estuvieron juntas las abrazó, ellas correspondieron de la misma forma.

Saori nos ha concedido la audiencia que solicitamos... será esta tarde en el palacio residencial. En la sala de audiencias. - June asintió y luego las miró sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

¿Pensáis que surtirá efecto? - Inquirió inquieta.

No te eches atrás ahora, June. Todo esto fue idea tuya y decidimos apoyarte porque tienes razón.

Lo sé, Shaina pero si finalmente deciden aceptar nuestras peticiones las cosas van a cambiar mucho.

Cambios son los que nos hacen falta. De todas formas no te preocupes, seré yo quien se dirija a Atenea cumpliendo con el enorme encargo que habéis depositado sobre mis hombros.

Lo harás bien, Marin. - June suspiró. - Bueno, tienes pensado lo que vas a decirle... - La joven amazona de plata del águila asintió en silencio.

Marin fijó su vista en la hilera de templos que guardaban y protegían el acceso al palacio residencial. Eran doce casas pertenecientes a los doce signos del zodíaco y todas eran custodiadas por sendos caballeros de oro. De los 88 caballeros que componían la guardia pretoriana que protegían a la diosa Atenea, esos doce hombres eran los más poderosos. O al menos así se había creído hasta que aparecieron ellos. Otros cinco caballeros que empezaron su ascenso en las órdenes siendo meros santos de bronce y ahora eran santos divinos. Shiryu, caballero del dragón, Hyoga, caballero del cisne, Ikki, caballero del Fénix, su hermano Shun, caballero de Andrómeda y, por supuesto, su antiguo y más preciado alumno, Seiya, el excepcional caballero de Pegaso. Sabía que el caballero de Andrómeda era la razón principal por la que June había propuesto aquella iniciativa pero su propia situación la hizo estar completamente de acuerdo con ella. Cómo no estarlo si llevaba amando desde el día en que se conocieron al apuesto y excelso caballero de Leo, a Aioros, el hombre que llenaba sus sueños y pensamientos.

Pero, a parte de ese aspecto algo egoísta estaba el hecho de que la situación que vivían las defensoras de Atenea era altamente injusta. Marin creía que si se lo planteaba de esa manera a la diosa esta comprendería la situación y accedería a que el castigo se levantara y la vetusta orden de las amazonas recobrase el esplendor y el respeto que sin duda se merecía. Mientras subía las escaleras y circundaba los templos para no tener que atravesarlos se llegó a la entrada de la quinta casa, la de Aioros, frente a ella estaba el mismo dicho acompañado de Milo de Escorpio y Shura de Capricornio, vio sonreír de medio lado a los dos cuando se dieron cuenta de su llegada y sintió que el aura de Aioros sufría un ligero sobresalto al verla.

Buenas tardes, Marin. - La saludó Milo.

Buenas tardes, caballeros. - Se detuvo un momento y miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia el reloj que se divisaba desde todas las casas.

¿Tienes prisa? - Inquirió Aioros.

Algo, no quiero llegar tarde...

¿Dónde vas? - Siguió preguntando Leo.

Tengo una reunión con Atenea... - Los tres caballeros enarcaron las cejas sorprendidos y extrañados.

¿Mu sabe de esa reunión?

No, es algo privado entre Atenea y yo, que he sido nombrada representante de las amazonas que están a su servicio.

¿Sucede algo que debamos saber?

Por ahora no... y si se diera el caso en que pasara algo sin duda se os informaría de ello.

Es importante, por lo que veo. - Afirmó Shura.

Sí, sin duda lo es... y ahora si me disculpáis tengo que asistir a una reunión a la que no creo que sea adecuado que llegue tarde. - Sintió la mirada de Aioros fija en ella mientras continuaba su camino y suspiró. La ponía extraordinariamente nerviosa.

Finalmente llegó a su destino y fue conducida a la sala de audiencias donde la reencarnación de Atenea la esperaba. Una vez frente a ella, se arrodilló esperando a que la joven diera su permiso para que se volviera a erguir y hablara. Esa autorización no tardó en llegar:

Noto cierto nerviosismo y malestar en ti, Marin. Sin duda tiene que ver con el problema que te ha llevado a querer hablar conmigo. No soy amiga de dar rodeos innecesarios así que te pido que me plantees lo que quieras decirme sin más prolegómenos. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - La santo del águila carraspeó y tragó saliva. Una vez se puso en pie miró hacia la joven que se sentaba frente a ella y asintió.

Vengo en representación de todas las amazonas que defienden tu causa... ellas me han erigido en su portavoz y es por ello que soy yo la que se presenta ante ti... - Vio que Atenea-Saori la miraba fijamente y que la hacía un gesto para que siguiera. - He estado leyendo pergaminos sobre la orden a la que represento y gracias a ello hallé el motivo por el que fuimos castigadas por los dioses. Sin duda que una de nuestras reinas rechazara la proposición de matrimonio de un dios fue una buena razón para castigarla ya que no lo hizo por que no lo quisiera o algo por el estilo sino porque esa reina se consideraba superior a él, porque ella era una mujer y él, un hombre. Según ella una amazona nunca rendiría la rodilla ante un hombre aunque este fuera un dios... no debió rechazarlo por esa razón, ni siquiera tengo claro que debiera haberlo rechazado. El caso es que se la castigó por incurrir en el pecado de soberbia y ese castigo recayó en toda la orden. Ese castigo ha llevado a la práctica extinción de la orden porque se nos prohibió mantener contacto carnal alguno con ningún miembro del sexo contrario y se nos obligó a renegar de lo que somos... Bien, pues lo que quiero plantear es la injusticia de esa sanción para las amazonas de esta nueva era, hace ya más de dos mil años que sucedió la ofensa, hace más de dos mil años que las amazonas venimos purgando la misma y creo, que hemos demostrado derramando nuestra sangre por una causa en la que todas creemos, que somos dignas defensoras de aquello que tú como Atenea representas... Te hemos seguido, hemos luchado a tu lado, te hemos protegido y nos has protegido y es por ello, que pido se nos resarza y se nos levanten el castigo y las prohibiciones en las que hemos estado viviendo, o mejor, sobreviviendo, en estos últimos dos mil años. Quizá en un principio fuera justo pero parece bastante claro que hace ya mucho que dejó ser nada decente que se mantenga. No queremos seguir renegando de aquello que somos y de lo cual estamos muy orgullosas. Queremos que la orden de las amazonas vuelva a renacer no como era antes sino mejor y será una orden que continuará a tu servicio, acudiendo a donde tú nos necesites y requieras y que seguirá muriendo por ti si fuera necesario pero no creemos que privarnos de nuestro derecho a ser lo que por naturaleza somos, es decir, mujeres, nos haga ser menos merecedoras de tu justicia. - Marin guardó silencio después de haber expuesto con firmeza y claridad lo que quería para ella y el resto de sus compañeras, ahora era el turno de que la diosa hablara. Durante casi cinco minutos ninguna de las dos hizo o dijo nada hasta que Saori se levantó de su trono y se acercó a ella, la volvió a mirar fijamente y luego elevó un brazo para depositar su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven pelirroja.

Nunca entendimos por qué esperasteis tanto para reclamar lo que es vuestro por derecho... - Marin la miró sorprendida. - Estábamos esperando a que os decidierais a elevar la voz para reclamando lo que os arrebatamos... Como bien dices, purgasteis vuestro pecado hace ya mucho tiempo y vuestra posición y honores se os serán devueltos pero Marin...

¿Sí? - Preguntó la mencionada en a penas un murmullo.

¿Eres consciente del proceso al que toda la orden debe someterse para devolveros a vuestra antaña orgullosa posición?

Sé que todas las amazonas deben presentarse en el Santuario en menos de una semana, estamos a lunes y el viernes deben estar todas aquí...

Y deberá ser elegida una nueva reina que tendrá a su vez que escoger a tres lugartenientes y a la que le será concedido el derecho de solicitar tres deseos a los dioses, deseos que le serán dados sin poner reparos... - Marin asintió.

Lo sé...

¿Habéis pensado en eso? - Saori sonrió. - Entiendo, ¿a quién habéis elegido como futura reina de la orden?

Aunque ni yo misma me lo creo aún, se hizo una votación secreta y el resultado que surgió de ella fue que todas deseaban que yo fuera su futura representante...

Es una sabia decisión y para nada extraña. Ahora bien, ese hecho debe mantenerse en secreto hasta que la ceremonia sea llevada acabo.

De acuerdo.

Bien, ahora creo que debieras irte, sin duda tienes muchas amazonas a las que avisar para que estén aquí en el tiempo establecido. - Marin asintió.

Gracias, por escucharnos y por concedernos lo que pedíamos...

Soy la representante de la justicia y vuestra situación era sumamente injusta... Es un placer arreglar lo que estaba mal. - Marin volvió a asentir y se dispuso a salir. - Marin... - Saori la detuvo, la joven mujer se volvió. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Por supuesto...

Avisa a Mu de que necesito hablar con él, está en la entrada.

Vale.

Y todos los caballeros masculinos seréis invitados a esa ceremonia, aunque vuestra actitud será silenciosa y de absoluto respeto a lo que sea que acontezca en la explanada. El motivo de la asamblea es inviolable, sumamente decisivo para buena parte de la orden de caballería defensora de mi persona...

¿Las amazonas tienen que ver con esa celebración?

Exacto... los dioses van a hacer por fin justicia con ellas.

Me parece una decisión muy inteligente.

Te agradecería que avisaras al resto de los caballeros masculinos de cuál a de ser su comportamiento.

Lo haré... Saori... - La diosa le miró. - Sabes cuáles van a ser los tres deseos que van a pedir...

No tengo ninguna duda de cuáles serán... me extrañaría que no los solicitaran y están en su completo derecho.

Sin duda lo están pero sabes los cambios que la llevada a la realidad de esos tres deseos van a traer a la orden de caballería, ¿verdad? - Saori sonrió.

Aquellas que descubran que se vive mejor enamoradas que luchando dejarán la orden y sin duda será bueno para ellas y para nosotros, no podemos retener en nuestro seno a personas que no se sientan a gusto con lo que hacen... aquellas que se queden y aún así mantengan relaciones... bueno, confió en ellas y sé que jamás nos van a fallar. Por otro lado, al Santuario le vendrá bien que pronto entre estas ruinas resuenen los llantos y las risas de sangre nueva...

¿Bebés?

Sin duda eres un digno representante de la sabiduría de Aries, Mu. - La diosa volvió a sonreír y sin decir nada más se retiró a sus aposentos privados dejando al caballero dorado, asombrado y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

La explanada se hallaba tras el templo de Atenea. Era lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar al numeroso grupo de personas que allí se iban a congregar. Los cinco caballeros de bronce se hallaban junto a Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis, Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario todos sintiéndose confusos por las estrictas normas a las que estaban obligados a someterse sin saber exactamente por qué. Todos sabían que se trataba de algo relacionado con las amazonas pero aunque Shun había intentado hablar con June esta siempre había conseguido esquivar el tema dirigiendo la conversación hacia otros asuntos. Si bien lo que el joven caballero de bronce había comprendido es que fuera lo que fuera se trataba de algo de suma importancia ya que había percibido con meridiana claridad que la joven guerrera del Camaleón se hallaba particularmente nerviosa.

Poco a poco vieron aparecer, rodeando el montículo que circundaba la explanada al resto de los caballeros de oro y a algunos de los de plata. Con ellos no venía ni una sola de las amazonas así que cada vez estaba más claro que todo aquello estaba relacionado con ellas. Vieron acercarse a Mu quien se situó en el punto más elevado de la circunferencia para poder ser visto y oído por todos.

No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que va a acaecer hoy es de gran relevancia. La misma diosa Atenea os ha pedido que durante lo que aquí suceda mantengáis un absoluto y respetuoso silencio pero también os pido que estéis atentos porque de ello depende que comprendáis los muchos cambios que va a haber a partir de lo que hoy pase. Sin duda ya os habréis percatado que todo esto tiene que ver con nuestras compañeras de lucha, con las amazonas y si bien, como os he dicho, esto de hoy es importante para el futuro de la orden de caballería lo es más para la hermandad a la que ellas representan. No puedo decir nada más, vais a presenciar un momento único e histórico así que, por favor, os agradecería que os atuvierais a las normas de conducta que se os han explicado. Muchas gracias.

¿De qué va a ir todo esto? - Murmuró inquisitorialmente Seiya enarcando una ceja. Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros. Al lado de Mu se situó Dohko, el viejo maestro de Shiryu -ya no tan viejo- y también caballero de libra, a una señal de este todos supieron que debían callar y ocupar sus puestos.

Una fanfarria de trompetas lleno el silencioso aire de la tarde. Pronto, al lado de los dos caballeros de oro más respetados fueron apareciendo una tras otras separadas por intervalos de diez las amazonas. Todos comprendieron que estaban viendo a la totalidad del cuerpo de amazonas, ya que en el Santuario solo había, actualmente, unas veinte o veinticinco y allí si contaban bien había 51. Salvo June, todas eran santos de plata y todas portaban sus máscaras. El porte de aquellas mujeres era orgulloso y regio y fueron deteniéndose, manteniendo el orden de cinco grupos de diez ante el escenario ordenado construir por Atenea ante la explanada. Las trompetas callaron cuando todas se hallaron en su lugar. Mu y Dohko descendieron hasta situarse junto al trono de Atenea en el mencionado escenario. Breves instantes después la altiva figura de la diosa hizo su aparición y todos, caballeros y amazonas se arrodillaron ante ella. No durante mucho tiempo porque Saori no tardó en ordenar que todos se pusieran en pie. Ella fijó la vista en las mujeres que tenía delante suyo y, tras un momento de silencio, habló:

Hace dos mil años fuisteis castigadas... vuestra reina Ialis rechazó una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de mi a veces insufrible pero también encantador hermano, el dios Hermes. Ialis no lo rechazó porque no se sintiera atraída por él sino porque, según vuestras propias reglas, erais vosotras, las amazonas, las que siempre habíais elegido a vuestros hombres... no ellos a vosotras. Pero Ialis no estaba rechazando a un hombre... estaba rechazando a un DIOS, no era que no le quisiese sino que se creyó superior a mi hermano. Ialis cometió uno de los mayores pecados que hay, incurrió en el pecado de soberbia... y, es por ello, que fue castigada... y ese castigo se le impuso a través de la orden que ella gobernaba. Se os castigó a vosotras, amazonas. Jamás ningún hombre os vería el rostro, se os obligó a renegar de aquello de lo que siempre os habías mostrado orgullosas, vuestra condición de mujeres... pero el castigo fue más allá... se os privó del derecho a amar... - Atenea-Saori guardó silencio durante un breve interludio. - Bien, como he dicho eso pasó hace dos mil años... y el hecho de que se os castigara de esa forma llevó a la orden a ir desapareciendo poco a poco... vosotras sois sus últimas herederas y habéis optado por levantaros en contra de ese castigo para proclamar que ya habéis hecho lo suficiente para que seáis perdonadas. Hace tiempo que veníamos esperando que esto sucediese y es por ello que la decisión ya estaba tomada de ante mano... Tenéis razón, habéis luchado, habéis derramado vuestra sangre, habéis muerto y, sin ninguna duda, habéis purgado vuestra culpa... es por ello, que los dioses os conceden la gracia de ser perdonadas. La orden de las amazonas renace hoy de vuestra mano y sois vosotras las encargadas de ponerla en pie en este día que dentro de poco llegará a su fin... Como requisito imprescindible para que todo vuelva a funcionar habéis de elegir una nueva soberana que dirija vuestros pasos hacia el futuro... Decidís vosotras y así os lo pido... ¡proclamad a vuestra reina! - Alguien desde uno de los últimos grupos alzó su mano y gritó.

¡¡MARIN!! - A su grito pronto se le unieron varias compañeras, la explanada no tardó en llenarse con las exclamaciones de todas las amazonas proclamando como una sola voz a su soberana. - ¡¡MARIN, MARIN, MARIN, MARIN, MARIN...!! - Atenea asintió y levantó la mano, todas guardaron silencio inmediato.

De acuerdo, esa es vuestra decisión... Bien, Marín, santo de plata del águila te pido que te acerques... - La joven pelirroja tuvo el arrojo suficiente como para no delatar que estaba infinitamente nerviosa. Subió con decisión las escaleras y volvió a arrodillarse ante su diosa. - Levanta... has de pasar una última prueba para que, efectivamente, seas proclamada reina de las amazonas... - La máscara que ocultaba el rostro de Marin impidió que todos vieran que le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior. - Tranquila, - Sonrió Saori. - ponte frente a ellas... - La chica así lo hizo mientras tras ella la diosa levantaba su báculo, el mismo brilló intensamente y pronto su luz bañó todo el recinto, el cielo se oscureció y se levantó un desagradable viento... una especie de claro se abrió en el firmamento y unos lejanos relinchos se dejaron oír. El sonido se fue acercando hasta que todos los caballeros y amazonas pudieron ver como una horda de fantasmales amazonas descendían del paraíso y se dirigían a la carrera hacia el estrado.

Seiya y sus compañeros estaban sobrecogidos. Tenían los ojos fijos en Marin y Atenea y no sabían si actuar. Parecía que no debían hacerlo porque la diosa no mostraba signo alguno de estar preocupada pero aquello era terrorífico.

Marin tragó saliva algo asustada cuando las fantasmales figuras se detuvieron ante ella y una de los jinetes descendió y se colocó frente a su persona.

Marin, santo de plata del águila... tus compañeras te han elegido reina de nuestra vetusta orden... y, nosotras, las antiguas reinas que te precedieron no podemos estar más de acuerdo con tal decisión... obtén de nuestras manos, de mis manos, la legendaria corona de la reina de las amazonas. Tienes nuestra bendición y te deseamos todos los placeres y buenaventuranzas que la vida te traiga así como larga prosperidad a las amazonas que tú dirigirás... - No supo que le llevó a arrodillarse ante aquel ente incorpóreo que extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza, lentamente fue apareciendo una brillante tiara de oro engalanada con las más brillantes piedras preciosas... la antigua reina la depósito en su testa. El objeto se acomodó a la perfección a su nueva portadora... - Soy Hipólita, primera reina de las amazonas, ¡¡¡SALVE REINA MARIN, SALVE!!! - De nuevo los gritos atronaron la explanada. Hipólita volvió a su montura a la que clavó los tacones para que se pusiera en marcha... el caballo, también espectral piafó al unísono que las restantes monturas y con un rápido y vertiginoso movimiento pasaron al galope a través de la nueva gobernante de la hermandad.

Saori depositó una mano en el hombro de la sobrecogida Marin quien seguía fingiendo que nada de aquello le afectaba en demasía.

Vuelve a incorporarte... - La muchacha así lo hizo. - Ahora, como reina de las amazonas tienes el derecho a elegir tres lugartenientes y a pedir tres deseos... ¿Tienes decididos quiénes van a ser y cuáles serán esos deseos?

Sí... - La voz de Marin sonó sorprendentemente clara y fuerte.

Bien, adelante.

Mis lugartenientes serán... - Marin recorrió la platea con la mirada. - Shaina, santo de plata del ofiuco, ven a mi lado..., - Los aplausos inundaron el lugar mientras la joven de verdes cabellos se situaba junto a su reina. - June, santo de bronce del camaleón... - De nuevo los vítores se dejaron oír. - Por último, esta ha sido la decisión más difícil de todas, ella no es oficialmente un santo pero hace poco supe de la ascendencia divina de su ser... me sorprendió pero finalmente lo vi claro... Mi tercer lugarteniente será, Sunrei, representante divina en la Tierra del dios de la medicina, Asclepio... - Una repentina y pequeña humareda llenó un rincón del escenario, de la mano de Kiki, el crío aprendiz de Mu, apareció la mencionada Sunrei sonriendo ligeramente y con evidentes signos de turbación. Marin se acercó a ella y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que la lleva junto a sus dos compañeras que también la abrazaron. Todas las amazonas aplaudieron la elección. Sabían que si Marin la había elegido entonces todo estaba correcto.

¡¿Pero qué...?! - Fue el inaudible murmullo de Shiryu al ver a la mujer que amaba mostrando su verdadera esencia divina. Sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos. Él les devolvió la mirada dejándoles bien claro que no tenía ni idea de que Sunrei fuera quien había dicho Marin. Una mirada de los cinco caballeros de bronce al maestro del caballero de dragón y tutor de la joven les hizo darse cuenta que él tampoco conocía la naturaleza de la chiquilla que desde bien pequeña había vivido con él.

Tus deseos, Marin. - Intervino Atenea. La soberana asintió.

Mis deseos también están claros, son los deseos de todas las amazonas. El primero de ellos es que se nos sea concedida la petición de que desaparezca la obligación de usar las máscaras que cubren nuestros rostros... - Silencio, por lo que Marin continuó. - el segundo, que se nos sea concedido el deseo de poder amar libremente, sentimental y carnalmente, a todo hombre o mujer que queramos y, por último, que se derogue la norma que impedía que las amazonas pudiéramos quedarnos con los hijos varones nacidos de nuestros cuerpos... no queremos deshacernos de ellos ni hacerlos servir de esclavos, deseamos a amar a nuestros hijos como lo que serán, nuestros hijos.

Los dioses no pueden oponerse a los tres deseos que por obligación se os han de conceder, si son esos, sean dados. - A un movimiento ligero de la mano de Atenea las máscaras de los rostros de las amazonas desaparecieron. - Y que surja del metal que las conformaban la nueva armadura de la reina...


End file.
